


Searching

by Dirthabro



Series: Untold Legends [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Ghost Stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirthabro/pseuds/Dirthabro
Summary: A recount of Skeleton's Ghost, Widmo, and Joko's search for their Guardians.





	1. Fire Borne of a Specter

When I was first made, I didn’t know what to think. We Ghosts come from the Traveler - you know this, I’ve told you at _least_ a hundred times - but I knew instantly I had to find you. I didn’t know who you were, but what I _did_ know was that you were out there.

We were all young - some found their Guardians instantly in the aftermath. I was friends with some, and they found their Risen - Guardians - and to see them become heroes…

Well, I had to find mine. 

I did a _lot_ of looking. I know some Ghosts now are still looking for their own Guardians; I didn’t wait that long. I looked all over Earth in the Dead Zones. The Warlords had just started their own conquests - before Six Fronts and Twilight Gap, we fought in those, this was _way_ back - but you’re not old! Don’t get me wrong Udi, you’re still young compared to Banshee -

 _But do you know how many Fallen are in the EDZ?_ There’s a _lot_ of Fallen in the EDZ. 

I’d been going through the Central EDZ a second time when it happened. When I met you.

I remember I was having to hide at the tops of a tree near a broken down village. This wasn’t one of the little towns that survivors had set up to make a living - this was old, really old, Golden Age stuff, and the Fallen were trying to pick it clean for whatever was left. Most of it was rust, but they had set up their camp inside of a church. One of the other ghosts had told me about it, they were holy sites back in the Golden Age, common back before the Traveler showed up. There are a few still standing, but you know how it goes. Time, scavengers - they break it down.

But the thing is, I could feel you - your Light in that church, that once-holy space. I knew you were the one. 

Don’t laugh! ‘Widmo, you’re too sentimental’ - I know when I’m beat, but let me finish this for the records okay? That way when you’re the next Osiris or Ikora they’ll know about Udyia Warzaj’s brave, funny-- Alright! Fine, continuing...

I did something stupid.

Fallen like Ghosts - we’re bits of the Traveler, machines - I know I’m a machine at least, but you wouldn’t call Mel a machine unless you wanted to go at it in the Crucible - but yea, they like us. And they want to find us and take us apart because whenever there’s a Ghost, there’s a Guardian. You can kinda piece together what happens after… yea.

I swooped down in there. Right in the middle of their nest. They were surprised to see a Ghost, surely, and most of them had begun to raise their shock pistols when I found you and brought you back.

You remember, right? There was a lot of screaming - I think it was both of us if I’m honest - and you set their whole camp on fire! A woman with new powers and all she can think to do is set everything on fire in a panic. I know you _have_ to remember that. 

It was pretty cool… But when you asked me who you were, after everything calmed down, I didn’t… know. 

No one knows. I know Mel gets flashes of her old life, Skele gets _dreams_ \- I know, her Ghost can’t keep his mouth shut - but you… I don’t know. I was surprised you even knew your own name, most Guardians pick their names after. Maybe you picked it. I don’t know, you’ll never tell me I imagine - always having a card up your sleeve like Cayde - maybe you would’ve made a better Hunter.

Don’t give me that look. You’re a good Warlock, a good Sunsinger. Remember that.

Udyia Warzaj, Flame-Born, Godslayer - all awesome names.

And Widmo is a good name for her Ghost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short writing exercise for writing personalities, but also a precursor to Breaking Bones. :D


	2. ROSEC ENTRY //WAR REPEAT// <RSSRCT>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joko, Melpomene-3's Ghost.

Most Ghosts don’t have a link with their Guardian like we do. 

The silence unnerves them - but I think you like it. I like it. The Universe is loud and collapsing on itself and being reborn again in any given moment. To have silence is good. It’s sacred.

You’re quiet a lot until you’re not. I know you think about the Tower, the Crypt, Mars, Udyia - they’re loud thoughts, with loud words and even louder expressions and emotions. 

The loudest ones are the ones where you think you’re only meant to be a machine; whoever built you will come to break you, the army of faces will take you down, and you’ll phase out like Melpomene-1 and 2. 

I’m a machine too, by that logic. And I know you _think_ I’m more than a machine, but you are more too.

I came from the Traveler, you came from Mars. Humans came to Mars and found the Traveler. Both give life, innovation. We’re children of something bigger than us, but that doesn’t make us without feeling.

I get sad when I think of you back on Olympus Mons, but I also have _pride_ from who you’ve become. Machines can’t be proud, so does that classify us as machines? 

What I found on Olympus Mons was no machine, and we traveled from that mountain together. 

I went looking for my Guardian and found her.


	3. No Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skeleton's Ghost, prequel to Breaking Bones.

I’ve been looking for a long time for my Guardian. Really - I’ve lost track. Every cycle I make another record, another note that I haven’t found the ‘one’. 

I’m not a picky Ghost - I’ve found potential Guardians before. Their light calls to me, but when I go to resurrect them something stops me. 

Nothing is holding me back, but they just aren’t my Guardian. They would make a fine defender of the Light, but are they my second half?

What do I know that they won’t turn to the Darkness? I’ve heard tales of killers and murderers among the Lightbearers; they warn us Ghosts without Guardians that whoever we bring back, we’re stuck with. They are ours and we are theirs. 

I’m looking for someone with bravery. Courage. Loyalty. But every Guardian has those in some aspect. All of the ones I’ve found have had it - but something was missing. I don’t know what it is, but I imagine I’ll know it when I see it.

I’m going to Venus next when I leave the City, a Hunter named Vaska offered me a ride since she’s headed to the Ishtar Academy for a mission. Vanguard says the Vex and Fallen have picked up the pace with their conquest, so they’ve responded justly by sending her.

I asked her Ghost what she looked for when she found Vaska. Vesper said she saw a ship crash-landing over the outskirts of the Reef in Fallen no man’s land and knew that was her Guardian. Just as easily as that. 

I guess I’ll know my Guardian when I see them. I just hope it’s soon.


End file.
